


Party Time

by GioGrillo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Side Wonkyun, and jooheon can't handle it, blowjob, handjob, minhyuk is flirty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGrillo/pseuds/GioGrillo
Summary: It's not like they hadn't seen it coming. Their sexual tension was too much, even to them. It was only a matter of time. So, when Monsta X gets invited to a producer's party, Minhyuk decides that that night is gonna be the one where he finally gets what he wants. And that is Lee Jooheon.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So, this is a fic I wrote with my friends (Helena and Juliana) because we were shocked by how few joohyuk fics it had in here when they're such an iconic couple like??? how???? but anyway thanks for writing with me girls!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Their car was finally approaching the destination and, as soon as they saw the very nice looking building in sight, Kihyun turned on his seat to face the members behind him.

“Okay, so.” He began, in a lecturing tone of voice. “Although we’re gonna be between a lot of idol friends, this still isn’t an intimate gathering. It’s a producer’s birthday party, so there’s gonna be a lot of important people from the industry.”

“And…?” Changkyun asked, raising his eyebrow in question, not getting Kihyun’s point.

“And I’m telling you to keep your hands to yourself.” He motioned to Changkyun’s hand caressing Wonho’s thigh, their bodies very close together in the backseat.

Minhyuk and Jooheon, who were sitting close together to Kihyun in the minivan, looked at what he was talking about and suddenly got aware of their own touching. Jooheon’s hand had been distractedly laid on Minhyuk’s thigh as he leaned on him to look out the window. They both looked down at it while Jooheon placed his hand back on his lap and sat up straight, smiling shyly at each other.

Jooheon turned his head to look at what was going on between the other members and Minhyuk caught himself staring at the man next to him. He had always been the closest to Jooheon. Well, Minhyuk never had a problem with oversharing, so he’d often talk with all of the members about anything. But, when it came to physical affection and spending more time with each other, Jooheon definitely came first. He felt a huge connection to the boy and realized he was starting to develop feelings towards him for a while now. It didn’t scare Minhyuk because he knew the members probably wouldn’t mind, since Changkyun and Wonho were already a couple and everyone was fine with it. Besides, the fact that Minhyuk had a feeling Jooheon liked him as well. The two were always flirting around each other and it didn’t pass by unnoticed, not even to the members, who had already made a few comments here and there. It felt like everyone was just waiting for the moment to happen, for them to hook up, including Jooheon and Minhyuk. And Minhyuk was definitely determined to make today the day it would finally happen. 

“What? We do this all the time. He’s my boyfriend.” Wonho said, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips at the word ‘boyfriend’, making Changkyun smile as well.

“Yes. We all know that, but just… Don’t expose yourselves too much.” Kihyun told them, stuttering at the middle of the sentence, half-embarrassed, but mostly concerned about his friends.

“You’re annoying.” Hoseok said, playfully. Although he knew Kihyun was right, it was fun to mess with him. “You’re just upset you don’t have someone to be all touchy all the time.”

“Aww, hyung is needy?” Jooheon decided to play along, tickling the boy beside him.

“No, I’m not.” He got all fidgety, trying to keep the smile off his face, while also trying to defend himself against Jooheon’s tickles. “Stop it, oh my god!”

“Of course he is, he’s always whining around the house.” Minhyuk had a devilish grin on his face, enjoying the fun in annoying Kihyun. “Kihyun-ah, I told you already, I can’t cuddle you every night, I gotta give some attention to Jooheon as well.” 

“Shut up, I never asked you that!” Kihyun fought between keeping himself from laughing too much at Jooheon’s tickles and shutting down Minhyuk’s lies.

“Okay, okay, enough with the playing, we’re here already.” Hyunwoo let them know.

“Wow, is it up there?” Hyungwon asked when he got out of the car, using his right hand as shade from the sun so he could see properly and pointing at the big penthouse on the top of the elegant building in front of them.

“Yup. Let’s get fancy.” Hyunwoo said, helping Kihyun fix his clothes after they got all messed up by Jooheon’s tickle attack.

Once all seven of them got up to the penthouse, it was noticeable the state of awe in their faces.

“Wooooooow!” Hyungwon exclaimed, looking around the place.

Not many people had arrived so far, so they were able to get a clear look of the penthouse. It was enormous and rather luxurious, a modern design in black and white decorating the duplex apartment. Inside, there was loud music playing already and some food and cocktails spread on a table by the kitchen, as well as being served by the some waiters scattered around the place. Making their way to the terrace, the group could spot many sofas, tables and cushions for people to relax and have a nice conversation under the afternoon sun, with a bar by the side and a bartender ready to take any order.

The group greeted the birthday guy and owner of the penthouse, along with some other idols and staff they knew. They gave him a collective gift they bought together and received a heartwarming welcome and lots of drunk(en) ‘thanks’ from the birthday producer, who insisted they must have a good time at the party. Soon enough, idol groups they were very close with, such as GOT7 and Seventeen also arrived and they began feeling more at ease at the party. 

At the beginning of the event, everyone just talked, drank and ate, maintaining the classy vibe the environment provided. Since they were still a bit sober, the Monsta X members stayed mostly around each other by the kitchen with all of the food, where Hyunwoo had insisted it was the best place they could be. Occasionally, someone would come to their group and talk to them, but most of the time, it was just the seven of them. That is, until almost two hours passed, they started to get drunk and, when Jooheon realized, Kihyun, Changkyun and Hoseok were nowhere to be found.

Hyungwon was near the dance floor - which was at a corner of the apartment’s huge living room, with a sound system setup - holding a glass in his hands, its content unknown, and slowly moving his body to the beat of the song. Hyunwoo was sitting beside Jooheon, bopping his head to the beat and Minhyuk ushered him to the dance floor, to which, after being a bit hesitant at first, he complied. Soon, their leader was showing some amazing dance moves, leaving some of the people around him in awe. Hyunwoo’s power moves enticed a few other idols among him and, soon enough, a fun dance battle had begun.

“This is a nice party.” Jooheon commented with Minhyuk, sighing in content, while watching what unveiled on the dance floor. He was happy to be having fun amongst so many friends.

“It is.” Minhyuk agreed, crossing his left arm with Jooheon’s and leaning his body next to him. It was something they did so often that Jooheon didn’t even budge. “I actually don’t remember the last party I went to.”

“Don’t you?” Jooheon gave him a surprised look, his eyebrows arched. Minhyuk frowned, trying to decipher the smirk on his face. “Changkyun’s birthday party…?” Minhyuk continued to give him a puzzled look, which made him go on. “You drank too much of Kihyun’s punch because you didn’t know there was alcohol in it and basically went wild afterwards.”

“Oh my God, that day!” Minhyuk exclaimed, finally remembering. He hid his face in the crook of Jooheon’s neck, embarrassed.

“Do I need to remind you of what you did as well?” Jooheon asked with a huge smirk on his face, clearly having fun.

“Please, don’t.” Minhyuk begged, his voice muffled by Jooheon’s shirt.

“Well…” He went on, pretending he didn’t hear Minhyuk. “I remember you dancing rather sensually to Camila Cabello’s Havana in the middle of our living room and you even used a chair for your impromptu choreography.”

“Oh God, please stop…” Minhyuk continued to beg with his face hidden, but couldn’t help chuckling along with Jooheon.

“Also, at one point you began to pretend you were a puppy…?” Jooheon went on.

“I told you to stop.” Minhyuk lifted his head and looked into his eyes, trying to act serious.

“Make me.” Jooheon whispered, getting even closer, a mischievous look on his face.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Minhyuk seriously considering if he should kiss him or not. However, before he made a decision, some loud cheering came from the dance floor, which distracted both of them.

With the vibe kind of ruined, Minhyuk let out a chuckle and pushed his shoulder, playfully.

“You should respect your hyung.” He said.

“Well, then hyung should act like it.” Jooheon giggled, almost immediately preparing for the hit he got from Minhyuk.

“Come on, quit being annoying and let’s go outside.” Minhyuk pulled him by the arm on the way to the terrace.

Jooheon followed him, with his glass of beer tight in his other hand.

“Ooh, drinks!” Minhyuk exclaimed, once they got on the terrace and he spotted the bar.

Jooheon waited for him leaning against the wall and smiled once he saw Minhyuk holding a black drink in his hands, coming towards him.

“This has coke in it!” He whispered as if it was a secret, all smiley and proud.

“That’s so you…” Jooheon chuckled.

“You’re gonna have to keep me from exaggerating so I don’t embarrass myself again.” He drank his cuba libre through a curly pink straw, lifting his eyes to Jooheon.

“Me? Hell no, I love how wild and even more shameless you get. Which I thought wasn’t even possible.” 

“Well, you’ll at least take care of me after, right?” Minhyuk leaned on the wall beside him, looking at his dongsaeng through his lashes. The older boy knew how powerful his moves were and was definitely not afraid to use them.

“Don’t I already do that everyday?” Jooheon raised an eyebrow at him.

Minhyuk didn’t answer, though, looking at Jooheon up and down, instead.

“You look so handsome today.” He bit on his bottom lip, admiring Jooheon’s button-up navy blue shirt with white polka dots and cream colored linen shorts with the hem a little rolled up.

“Well, so do you.” Jooheon motioned to Minhyuk’s look, which consisted in a button-up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the first few buttons opened so it slightly exposed his chest, tucked under some black shorts that fit him perfectly.

“I had someone in mind while I was dressing up.” Minhyuk smirked at him, letting it obvious that he was flirting.

“Oh, did you?” Jooheon first raised both his eyebrows in surprise, then let out a timid smile, looking down, a light blush on his cheeks.

It amused Minhyuk how Jooheon’s confidence often varied, sometimes he flirted along with Minhyuk and sometimes he got shy about it. Personally, Minhyuk preferred the latter, since he loved his shy smile and the way his eyes squinted with it.

“You’re cute.” Minhyuk told him, smiling and making Jooheon giggle, more embarrassed than ever. He decided to change the subject. “So, have you thought about our song?”

“What?” Jooheon looked at him, confused. “What song?”

“Well, our collab, of course.” Minhyuk answered, like it was obvious. “There are a lot of mix and match between the members, but we’ve never recorded anything together and I think that’s outrageous.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, you’re right. And our voices would definitely sound good together.” Jooheon acknowledged. “We could figure something out.”

“And you can sing too, since you know I love your singing voice.” Minhyuk suggested. “Like, of course there’ll be rap parts, but in the chorus you could sing with me.” At Jooheon’s amused smile, Minhyuk answered. “I’ve given it some thought, you know.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” He smiled back at him.

“MINHYUK-AH!” A running Kihyun suddenly appeared red-faced in the terrace, looking for his friend. When he found him leaning by one of the walls, Kihyun grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room. “They’re playing girl group songs now! C’mon, Seungkwan and Seokmin already started the choreos!”

Minhyuk only had time to shrug at Jooheon before he got pulled inside.

Jooheon got slightly closer to the door so he could look at what was going on in the living room and had to put his hand on his mouth so he wouldn’t burst out laughing at the image of Seventeen’s Seungkwan and Seokmin pulling Kihyun and Minhyuk into the middle of the dance floor before confidently beginning the choreography to Produce 101’s Pick Me.

Jooheon shook his head and went back to his spot by the wall, looking up at the sky as the sun set on the horizon. He had realized that, with the night approaching and the alcohol levels going up, there was no longer the fancy party vibe in the air and, instead, people were starting to get wilder and more loose, the four boys on the dance floor being a great example of that.

“Jooheon-ah, there you are!” Changkyun appeared all of a sudden, whining with a beer on his hand.

“I’m your hyung.” Jooheon raised an eyebrow at him, lightheartedly.

“I know, but I’m upset.” The boy pouted, leaning against the wall beside his friend. Jooheon could tell Changkyun was already tipsy, his talking somewhat slurred.

“Why are you upset?” He asked, amused.

“Because my boyfriend won’t talk to me!” He sighed. “I know we can’t like, make out in front of everyone, which I wish we could!” He looked at Jooheon to emphasize on the last part. “But he’s over there talking to his friends and making connections, while I’m all alone in the corner.”

Jooheon wanted to laugh at Changkyun’s cute complaint, but knew he would get smacked for it.

“Come take a look.” Changkyun pulled Jooheon by the hand to get a glance of the living room again. “See? He’s over there being all sexy like he always is, all eyes on him.”

Hoseok was on the dance floor with the others, dancing to Sunmi’s “Gashina” and showing some sexy moves, along with the choreography, letting out some cute embarrassed giggles now and then, but never stopping his dancing. Like Changkyun had said, most people around him had their eyes on Hoseok’s body as he moved.

“Well, then why don’t you go over there and seduce him?” Jooheon suggested, trying to solve the maknae’s attention seeking problem.

Changkyun looked at him like he hadn’t thought about that before. Jooheon could almost visualize a light bulb lighting up above his friend’s head. Then, taking one last sip of his beer, he made his way to where Hoseok was dancing, very determined. 

Jooheon watched as Changkyun stopped in front of his boyfriend and began a sexy dance with his eyes closed, everyone around cheering for him. Hoseok watched him with an amused smile, his eyes following every movement Changkyun’s body did. It seemed like Jooheon’s suggestion had effectively worked.

The moon appeared in the sky, the party escalated and everyone was already at the point of losing their senses. Soon, with so many distinct people from different backgrounds in the entertainment industry at one place, the party was starting to look like an end-of-the-year award show. The only differences being the lack of fans or professional cameras around and the abundance of alcohol. What certainly remained the same was the subtle flirting between artists and the constant sexy dancing.

At one point, coming back from the bathroom, Jooheon passed by Hyunwoo walking in circles and moving his body to the beat of the song while carrying an annoyed Hyungwon upside down over his his shoulder. The boy was trying to slap Hyunwoo’s butt to put him down, but the older one, holding his legs with only one arm, didn’t obey, beginning to do squats, instead.

In a darker corner of the room, it was possible to see Hoseok sitting on a chair with Changkyun on his lap, his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, a thumb gently caressing the exposed skin on Changkyun’s lower back and the younger’s arms around Hoseok’s neck. It was like the couple was in their own world, heads leaning against each other while they chatted, occasional smiles and giggles being thrown here and there.

Kihyun could be easily found by the couch, worriedly eyeing the couple in the dark corner, not focusing enough on the Omok game he was playing with Mingyu. After realizing that Mingyu scored a point, he complained loudly and almost toppled the board over with his infuriated movements.

“Hey, where were you?” Jooheon was so distracted laughing at his members that he didn’t realize Minhyuk standing in front of him. “Come on, dance with me.”

“Oh, I was mingling about… And also in the bathroom at some point…” He answered, letting himself be pulled by the other towards the dance floor, even though he whined about it. “Come on, you know I can’t dance so freely like you do.”

“I know, but I’ve been looking for you for like, an hour, so you owe me this.” Minhyuk stated, putting his hands on Jooheon’s hips, forcing him to move along with him to Taemin’s “Move” that was playing. He pulled their hips close together and swayed his body to the beat of the song, mouthing the lyrics without taking his eyes away from the other.

Jooheon put his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders mostly to hold himself, since he could already feel himself a bit drunk, sleepiness slowly but surely hitting him. Minhyuk chuckled, being able to tell his dongsaeng was drunk already, the boy’s eyes barely opened as he kept a little smile on his face, a funny image to Minhyuk.

Not being able to hold back a yawn, Jooheon danced a bit more with Minhyuk before excusing himself.

“I’ll go get another beer, that’ll wake me up.” He said, realizing the disappointed look on Minhyuk’s face.

Sighing, Jooheon made his way to grab another beer in the big freezer by the kitchen wall, watching the party. He knew that, if he had stayed a little longer dancing so closely with Minhyuk, something would probably happen between them, since Minhyuk was already tipsy as well. He was sure he’d have no control over it and he hadn’t made up his mind yet of what were his feelings about this whole situation.

“Joohunnit one hunnit!” Jooheon heard a familiar voice and turned to see Jackson Wang approaching him, arms wide open and a big smile on his face. He hugged his friend and clinked their glasses together. “Finally found you alone.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m like a people magnet.” Jooheon joked. When he was about to take a sip from his beer, however, he spotted Minhyuk talking to Jeonghan on the dance floor. Something in Jeonghan’s smirk and his light touch on Minhyuk’s arm told Jooheon they weren’t just talking. “Hey, what do you think is going on there between Jeonghan and Minhyuk?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” Jackson asked, an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his lips as he carefully watched Jooheon’s reaction.

“What? No, of course not.” He quickly denied, aware of Jackson’s gaze on him. He looked down at his beer. “I’m just curious.”

“Right.” Jackson snorted, taking a sip of his beer.

Jooheon looked back up and, this time, saw Minhyuk excitedly jumping up and down with Jeonghan and Kihyun to an upbeat song that was playing. Without realizing, he let out a small smile.

“You like him, don’t you?” Jooheon looked back at Jackson, startled at his question, and noticed his friend grinning at him.

“I, uhm… No, I don’t.” He answered, but both he and Jackson knew he wasn’t sure about that answer. “I don’t know, actually.”

“Well, I hope you figure that out soon ‘cause I think you and I both know where he stands about this.” Jackson told him, giving Jooheon a little sympathetic squeeze on his arm.

The two friends kept talking until, a few minutes later, Minhyuk passed by them following the rest of the GOT7 members, making Jackson frown.

“Come on, Bambam and Yugyeom are doing body shots in the kitchen!” Minhyuk exclaimed, like it was the best idea ever.

Jackson looked at Jooheon, entertained by the sudden situation and, shrugging, followed the others. 

When Jooheon entered the kitchen, Yugyeom was already lying on the kitchen island with his stomach exposed, giggling like crazy while Bambam prepared the tequila shot glasses, salt and lemon. As expectators, Mark and Jackson laughed and whispered to each other while Minhyuk watched in a hidden corner next to the fridge, sitting on the counter.

Jooheon chuckled at the image in front of him and went to grab a bottle of beer in the fridge. When he was on his way back, however, he felt something physically stopping him.

Looking down, he saw Minhyuk’s legs blocking his way, one around each side of his hips.

“Where do you think you’re going? Stay here with me.” Jooheon turned to face his hyung and saw him biting on his bottom lip, a bit hesitant. “I might be wrong, but it seemed like you were running away from me earlier.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely wrong. I could never run away from you.” The rapper answered with a small smile, looking up at him, suddenly without a doubt in his mind. Minhyuk looked incredibly stunning with his fringe almost covering his eyes as he looked down, his lips parted and cheeks flushed, probably from the alcohol and all the dancing. Jooheon caught himself admiring every little detail on his hyung’s face, completely amazed by his beauty.

With that answer, Minhyuk’s face lit up, causing the younger boy to smile widely as well. He knew how Minhyuk could never hide any of his emotions and he thought it was one of his cutest traits.

That made Jooheon relax more and step forward, putting his beer aside and placing his hands around Minhyuk, on top of the counter. His eyes went down and he looked at Minhyuk’s black shorts, which were high up above his thigh. 

“Aren’t you showing a bit too much of yourself?” Jooheon commented as he touched the fabric lightly with his thumb. He raised his head and looked at Minhyuk through his lashes, a small smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Minhyuk shrugged and passed his hand through his hair, taking the fringe off his eyes. The sexual tension between them was breathtaking and he knew it was time he did something. “It’s a bit hot in here, don’t you think?” And with that, his fingers made their way to undo the button right below his necklace, exposing a lot of his chest.

Jooheon looked at it, biting on the inside of his bottom lip. They both knew something could happen between them at any moment, but the teasing was too much fun for them. However, Jooheon felt almost a sudden urge to touch and kiss Minhyuk’s exposed skin, so he didn’t think he could take this delaying any longer.

“Have you ever thought about doing something crazy that can change your relationship with someone else forever?” He blurted it out, still looking at Minhyuk’s chest. Jooheon’s thumb, that was still placed on Minhyuk’s thigh, started to caress his skin a little.

Minhyuk stared at him, not expecting that so suddenly. Gulping, he opened his mouth for a second and tried to think of what to say, his voice a bit shaky.

“Why do you ask that?”

Jooheon’s eyes met Minhyuk’s and he got even closer, his crotch pressed against the counter, comfortable in between his hyung’s legs. He raised his hand to take a string of hair from Minhyuk’s eyes and, after doing it, his hand passed through Minhyuk’s arm and back, all the way to land on his waist. With every light brush of his fingers, a slight wave of electricity hit Minhyuk.

The older put his arms around Jooheon’s neck, closing the distance between their faces, foreheads touching, and the younger could notice Minhyuk no longer had a smirk on his face, but had his mouth slightly open, his breathing getting faster with the exhilarating feeling. They both knew this was something they had been wanting for a long time now, even though they tried to deny it many times. And, now that it was finally happening, it didn’t seem real to them and they also didn’t want to rush things, being able to enjoy every single second of it.

Jooheon saw Minhyuk’s eyes being drawn to his lips and, in a swift move, the older pulled him into a kiss.

One of Minhyuk’s arms was thrown over Jooheon’s shoulder while his other hand held the side of his face, his lips smacked against Jooheon’s. His tongue started to tease Jooheon’s bottom lip into opening his mouth and, when he did, Jooheon deepened their kiss, pulling Minhyuk’s torso the closest he could to his own body. Almost instinctively, Minhyuk’s legs wrapped tight around Jooheon’s hips and he let out a soft moan with the pressure in between his legs and Jooheon’s fingers squeezing the sides of his waist, under his shirt.

The sound of cheers around them made the two of them realize they were in a public space, slowly stopping their kiss and ending up with their foreheads against each other, little smiles plastered on both of their faces.

“You go, Joohoney!” They heard Jackson high-pitched yelling from the other side of the kitchen.

Jooheon didn’t even need to look behind them to know the GOT7 members were most likely staring at them after Jackson’s scream. Embarrassed, he chuckled and let his head fall onto Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Minhyuk giggled at him, pressing his head against Jooheon’s, trying to comfort him.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” He whispered in his ear, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Jooheon mumbled a “yes, please” into Minhyuk’s shirt, finally getting over his embarrassment and standing up straight so he could help Minhyuk down from the counter. Once his feet hit the floor, Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s hand and giggled, watching Jackson make fun of Jooheon while the other rolled his eyes. The older, then, lead him into a bathroom down the corridor, a less crowded one than the one right across from the living room.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, Minhyuk pulled Jooheon into a passionate kiss, his hands on both of his cheeks while Jooheon’s kept on squeezing him on the side of his waist.

Only stopping to catch a breath after a couple of minutes of intense making out, they still stayed embracing each other, foreheads touching while little pecks were given. Jooheon softly bit onto Minhyuk’s bottom lip and pulled on it a little before licking it, teasing his hyung with his tongue. Minhyuk let out a pleased sigh and saw how it made Jooheon smirk a bit and look into his eyes.

“Your lips are very soft.” He commented, between soft pecks.

Instead of responding, Minhyuk just leaned back against the door with both of his arms over Jooheon’s shoulders and smiled.

“You know, I’ve been waiting for this.” 

“I know. Me too.” The younger replied, caressing the sides of Minhyuk, under his shirt. “Even though I thought it was wrong of me to think about it, and cursed myself for it sometimes, I couldn’t help imagining what it would be like.”

“Well, not only I imagined it, but I jerked off to it. Many times.” Minhyuk bit on his bottom lip, smirking as he watched Jooheon’s surprised reaction. He saw Jooheon open and close his mouth a lot, thinking of what to say, but when he finally did, it surprised Minhyuk with his bold move.

“Well, then, let’s not keep it in your imagination, right?” He said, getting closer to Minhyuk, his lips brushing against his.

“Let’s not.” Minhyuk answered, grabbing onto his butt and pulling his hips closer to him. Jooheon kept brushing their lips together and, when Minhyuk thought he was gonna kiss him, the younger made his way to his hyung’s neck, biting and sucking on his skin.

Letting out a faint gasp, Minhyuk’s fingers made their way to Jooheon’s hair, pulling on it, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“When did you become such a tease?”

“I might’ve always been one but you never knew it.” Jooheon answered, his lips still against his neck, making Minhyuk laugh at his response. “You know, you may be the flirt in our dorm, but I also know exactly what I’m doing.”

Getting even more turned on by Jooheon’s words, Minhyuk pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hard on his lips. Jooheon’s hands traveled underneath Minhyuk’s loose shirt, caressing the skin on his back and stomach, giving it some little squeezes here and there. Minhyuk licked on his bottom lip, causing Jooheon to get goosebumps on his skin. Then, the younger made his way to his hyung’s neck again, licking and biting onto his skin, obsessed by his collarbone.

Minhyuk watched as Jooheon took a step back to focus on unbuttoning his shirt, his big fingers carefully undoing each bottom, until the end. When Minhyuk was about to throw his shirt on the floor, however, Jooheon stopped him.

“No, no. I want you to keep it.” He said, looking at Minhyuk’s chest and torso, desire in his eyes. With a smirk on his face, Minhyuk nodded in response. 

Jooheon, then, pulled his hyung closer with one arm and, with the other, ran his fingers against Minhyuk’s nipple piercing.

“You know, ever since you got this, I was kind of obsessed with it, whenever you took off your shirt.” He commented, looking at the metal arch.

“Yeah?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, amused. “That’s good to know.”

Jooheon didn’t respond to him. Instead, he got down and started to slowly kiss his nipple, licking it sometimes. Minhyuk’s hands ran through his hair as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jooheon’s tongue swirling around his nipple. He started to suck on it, both of his hands resting on Minhyuk’s back and slightly pulling him closer.

“That feels amazing, but I kind of need your tongue back with mine now.” Minhyuk whispered against his ear, his index finger under Jooheon’s chin, slowly pulling him back up and taking him in his lips again. This time their kiss was more urgent, as they got more and more excited by every touch and every kiss they shared. Their hips couldn’t be any more close together and Jooheon could clearly feel Minhyuk’s boner pressed against his own, separated only by the fabric of their shorts.

Minhyuk could also feel the same thing and, when Jooheon’s hands grabbed hard onto his buttcheeks, squeezing them, he automatically began grinding against the other’s crotch, rubbing both of their bodies together. Hearing Jooheon moan a little at the sensation gave Minhyuk a sense of pleasure and duty to make him moan like that even more.

Determined, Minhyuk separated them – startling Jooheon, who was very into what they were doing – and pushed him towards the bathroom sink, his butt leaning against the counter.

Both of them were breathless and, when Minhyuk got close to Jooheon’s face again, he teased him by breathing and giving small licks onto his lips. Smirking, he looked into Jooheon’s eyes before getting down on his knees and starting to undo the younger’s belt.

Stripping him from his shorts, Jooheon’s bulge was evident under his blue boxers and Minhyuk decided to start working on it even before taking them off.

His thumb ran against Jooheon’s length, outlined by the fabric of his underwear, and stopped to circle a little at the top, causing Jooheon to bite hard onto his bottom lip, holding out a moan.

“No, let me hear you.” Minhyuk placed his lips on his bulge, giving it a few pecks and speaking with his mouth still on it, eyes looking up to Jooheon’s face. 

Jooheon nodded firmly, his eyes instantly closing as soon as Minhyuk got rid of his boxers and started tracing little kisses on his crotch. He made his way up to Jooheon’s length and back to play a little with his balls. His hands grabbed and lightly scratched Jooheon’s thighs as he licked all the way to the top of his erection, where he lightly brushed his lips, teasing him.

“Hyung, please…” Jooheon let out, his eyes still closed, biting on his bottom lip.

“Of course. Whatever Jooheonie wishes.” He said, before putting his mouth around his cock and bobbing his head into a constant rhythm.

Jooheon grabbed the edge of the counter and held tight, his knuckles turning white.

Minhyuk kept bobbing his head, only stopping to look up at Jooheon and circle his tongue around the top, noticing it was what made Jooheon tremble the most.

“Your mouth feels so good, hyung.” He complimented, watching Minhyuk smile big, before going back into sucking him. “A-And this image here… Such a nice visual.” He said, looking down and smirking at the sight of Minhyuk on his knees, opened shirt, nipple piercing out and mouth around Jooheon’s cock.

“Yeah?” The older stopped to move his hand up and down his length while he talked. “You’re gonna keep that image in your head, then? For later?”

“Oh, definitely. It’ll help me a lot.” 

Pleased at his answer, Minhyuk went back to sucking him. The wet sounds of his mouth and Jooheon’s moans the only thing that could be heard in that bathroom.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which made both of them freeze and look at each other, widened eyes.

“Hey, is there someone in there? I need to use the bathroom!” A male voice was heard from outside.

The two of them stayed frozen for a couple of seconds, before Minhyuk slapped Jooheon’s arm, telling him to say something. The boy let out a silent ouch and started to think of what to say.

“Uhm, sorry I’m… Uh… Pooping.” He said, causing Minhyuk to frown at him and hold back a laugh, almost gagging with Jooheon’s dick still in his mouth. He moved a bit away to turn his head, still holding his laughter, while Jooheon also tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. “I guess I ate something that I shouldn’t have.”

“Oh…” The owner of the voice was clearly surprised by that blunt answer. “Okay, then. Sorry to disturb!”

Hearing the guy walk away, both of them turned to each other, giggling. Minhyuk had to hold himself on Jooheon’s knees while laughing hard. Taking a deep breath, though, he controlled himself and looked up.

“So…” His hands slowly made their way back to Jooheon’s hard cock, lightly stroking it up and down, not wanting to lose their moment. “Did the arousal go away or can I go back to what I was doing?”

“Please go back to what you were doing.” Jooheon let out through a sigh, closing his eyes at the feeling of Minhyuk’s cool and slender fingers on his cock, calmly massaging it.

“Do you like it?” Minhyuk whispered against it and licked his length, his warm breath making Jooheon shiver. “Jooheonie, tell me hyung is doing good.”

“So good, hyung…” He nodded his head frantically, biting on his bottom lip so he wouldn’t moan too loud.

Changing the pace of his hand to a faster one, Minhyuk stuck out his tongue and circled it around the top of Jooheon’s cock, not taking his eyes away from the younger, who battled to keep his own eyes open for a few seconds, to take up the beautiful image in front of him.

When Minhyuk went back to bobbing his head on Jooheon’s cock, however, the younger couldn’t take much longer, since he was already on edge and the amazing feeling of Minhyuk’s warm mouth around him didn’t help much, either.

“Wait, wait.” He held onto Minhyuk’s head, sighing heavily. “I’m gonna come.”

“Honestly, that’s what I’ve always wanted to hear from you.” Minhyuk smirked at him, teasing with his tongue on the base of his cock.

“No, I can’t come yet.” Jooheon explained, still out of breath, helping Minhyuk back up. “Because I want you to come with me.”

Minhyuk only had time to smile at him, before Jooheon turned them around and pulled Minhyuk against the counter, like he had been seconds before.

With determined eyes, Jooheon’s hands went to cup Minhyuk’s bulge over the thin fabric of his shorts. It was almost like Minhyuk wasn’t wearing any underwear, since just a caress of Jooheon’s thumb on Minhyuk’s cock made him throw his head back in pleasure.

Realizing how sensitive Minhyuk was, Jooheon smirked and palmed his bulge, massaging it, his hyung’s cock hard in his hand, even though there were two layers of fabric between them. Minhyuk moaned very loudly and Jooheon couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Are you that sensitive?” He whispered against his neck, sucking and biting on his skin. Minhyuk nodded, but put his hand over Jooheon’s, encouraging the younger to press harder against him. He groaned even harder at the feeling, leaning his head against Jooheon’s neck.

Jooheon’s free hand made its way through Minhyuk’s thigh and underneath his shorts to cup and squeeze his buttcheeks as tight as he could. Feeling Minhyuk’s hips move forward, needy, and his own cock twitch in response, he felt like it was time he stopped with the teasing.

In one swift move, Jooheon took off both of Minhyuk’s shorts and underwear, his hard cock pointing at him and already glistening with precum.

Minhyuk looked at him, breathing heavily, and watched as Jooheon took both of their cocks in his hand and began stroking them up and down. Minhyuk let out a big moan at the initial sensation and put his arms around the other’s neck, so they could be closer to each other.

They kept looking into each other’s eyes until Jooheon started to move faster, feeling like he was about to come. Minhyuk began thrusting his hips up, matching Jooheon’s pace, and that drove the other insane. Out of breath, he leaned his forehead against Minhyuk’s and watched as the other’s exposed chest quickly moved up and down, his fingers tightening around the hair on the back of Jooheon’s neck.

Soon enough, they both came, holding tight onto each other as their entire bodies shivered and their cum shot up to Minhyuk’s stomach and the bathroom floor.

After a few seconds of catching their breath and just leaning against each other, Jooheon got down on his knees and licked the cum off Minhyuk’s stomach, stopping to suck a little more on Minhyuk’s nipple piercing, before going back up. Holding his hyung’s face in his hands, he gave him a dazed and groggy kiss.

Smiling into their kiss, they separated their lips and Jooheon got some wet tissues to clean the rest of their aftermath around them and on them. He then began buttoning up Minhyuk’s shirt, fully aware that Minhyuk’s eyes were glued to him during all that time.

“I’m really happy this finally happened.” He kept staring at Minhyuk’s hands and face. Jooheon caught his shy smile, before the flirty smirk was back. “I mean, of course I kind of knew you eventually weren’t going to resist my flirting, so…”

“Oh, you knew, huh?” Jooheon raised an eyebrow, teasing him. Minhyuk jokingly pushed him.

“Listen, I’m a confident man.” He said, matter-of-factly. 

Jooheon smiled big at that, not containing himself and kissing him once again. That was one of the many traits Minhyuk had that made Jooheon feel that attracted to him. Minhyuk also never let him get bored, suggesting fun things for them to do or just spending time with him talking for hours, and he was always like a light of positivity whenever Jooheon or any of the other members were feeling down. Having Minhyuk around healed Jooheon constantly and he was sure he’d probably never make it through all of this without him being by his side. Jooheon had experienced all of these moments with Minhyuk and already felt really intimate to the other, but now he knew a different side of him. How he was loud and such a tease during sex, but also how very sensitive he was or how he most likely had a praise kink. And he was very excited to find out many more traits.

Suddenly getting a bit shy, Minhyuk smiled and looked down after their kiss, putting up his underwear and shorts and helping Jooheon fasten his belt. Between a few pecks all over the face and nuzzles on the neck here and there, he tried to straighten Jooheon’s shirt and fix his hair a bit.

“So, do I look presentable?” Jooheon asked him, after the other was finished. Minhyuk analyzed him and nodded.

“Well, at least you don’t look like you just had sex in the bathroom of a party anymore.” 

“Let’s go then?” Jooheon offered his hand and Minhyuk took it, smiling, before they both left the bathroom, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were in there together. 

“So, when will you suck on my nipple piercing again?” Minhyuk asked in his ear as soon as they stopped in a corner, still hand holding.

Jooheon blushed with the sudden question, hiding his face behind Minhyuk and giggling. Minhyuk giggled as well, amused.

“Well?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. Whenever you want.” He answered, still a bit embarrassed, even more since they were out in public now.

“Then whenever you spot me shirtless around you, it’s a code for it.” Minhyuk said.

“Well, that’s gonna be a lot of times, then.” 

“And?” Minhyuk smirked at the boy, an eyebrow raised, making Jooheon stutter a little before composing himself.

“Ok, then. It’s settled.” He nodded. “We can sneak somewhere in the dorm.”

“We can kick some of our roommates out, do it in your studio, the kitchen, the dance studio, the bathroom again…” Minhyuk listed, clearly excited. “We can honestly do it wherever, as long as we’re sneaky.”

Jooheon laughed out loud at Minhyuk’s horny plan.

“Hey! There you are! Where have you been?!” Kihyun approached them, not waiting for the two to answer. “We’re about to leave now, since everyone’s already pretty hammered. Hyungwon’s been sleeping for an hour already and Hyunwoo’s daydreaming in the terrace somewhere. Hoseok and Changkyun... have already danced very sensually in the middle of the dance floor. I’m afraid they’re gonna publicly start making out any second now.”

Jooheon and Minhyuk both listened to Kihyun’s babbling without saying a word, stunned by how fast he talked. The other took a deep breath and then noticed their hand holding. Looking up at them with widened eyes, he then seemed to realize how close they were, although that was hardly an unusual thing for the two of them. There was just a different vibe in the air, he noticed.

“Oh. Did you…? Are you…?” He narrowed his eyes, afraid he’d hint it wrong. At Minhyuk’s soft smile and Jooheon’s light blush, Kihyun let out a big “Ahhh” in understanding. “Well, fucking finally! It was about time.”

But, before the couple could say anything, Kihyun seemed to realize something else.

“Just… Please, don’t let me witness anything.” He sighed loudly like he’s seen too much already. “Changkyun and Hoseok are already such a big trauma in my life…”

He sighed once again clearly embarrassed and, shaking his head from those thoughts, made his way back to gather all the members so they could leave.

“So.” Minhyuk turned to Jooheon as soon as Kihyun left. “We’re gonna make out a lot in the living room just to annoy Kihyun. You don’t mind a little exhibitionism, do you?”

Jooheon looked at Minhyuk’s serious expression and couldn’t help but laugh. Somehow, he knew he was now gonna be in situations he had never imagined himself into. But, for Minhyuk, he’d do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @chankgyunie


End file.
